Talonok Beastclan
About The Talonok Beastclan exhibits a greater degree of biological diversity than that of its allies. It is comprised of two distinctly different species that coexist harmoniously: the hawk-like Raptorik and the mysterious Corven. Little is known about how or why these two peoples evolved so differently only to come together later on, but they now boast a modest foothold in many flatlands and rivers. Raptorik are hunters and warriors, using their powerful wings to climb the air currents above their territories and dive at startling speeds towards their prey. Due to their relatively diminutive size (some only growing to be slightly larger than Fae dragons), it is difficult to see Raptorik warriors until they are close enough to strike. Dragons unlucky enough to be caught in a Raptorik flock have been nearly cut to shreds as the protective skirmishers dart and dive like hundreds of knives cutting the air. Though they normally use their four sets of claws to damage opponents, they commonly carry short curved blades to ward off stronger assailants. They are cunning and voracious, attacking relentlessly if their Corven compatriots are endangered. In a stark contrast to their airborne brethren, Corven keep primarily to the ground, scouring the riverbanks and saltwater bays for tubers, roots, nuts, seeds, and small animals. These foods are then returned to Talonok encampments to be shared. Corven also routinely collect all manners of herbs and minerals for usage in ritual and ceremony. Corven lead the clan in chants, songs, and scripture. This rapid foray into spirituality has had its disasters, however. During the earliest days of Corven enlightenment, those who delved too far into dark, paranormal activities were eventually driven insane and soon found completely missing in large swaths. Corven lost to these harrowing events (referred to thereafter as "tengu") are said to be seen on dark nights, lurking between dead trees. They are hollow, aggressive, and primal. With the Raptorik patrolling the skies and warding off dragons, the Corven are free to sculpt the landscape into impressively large cantons. These are comprised of low thick walled mud huts, each with a perch-like room situated above them. Corven and Raptorik families typically cohabit with each other in these structures for the best protection. This odd dichotomy has lent itself to incredible mobility across variable terrain, and the expansion of Talonok territory is rapidly bleeding into areas where dragons make their homes. Resilient and driven by an ever-increasing spiritual zeal, these beastmen are quickly becoming unpredictable, adaptable, and deadly. Known Talonok Territory The following areas are known to be populated by the Talonok Beastclan: Talonok Familiars Tengu.png|Tengu|link=Tengu Wandering Surgepriest.png|Wandering Surgepriest|link=Wandering Surgepriest Blacktalon Striker.png|Blacktalon Striker|link=Blacktalon Striker Raptorik Warrior.png|Raptorik Warrior|link=Raptorik Warrior Animated Statue.png|Animated Statue|link=Animated Statue Living Sculpture.png|Living Sculpture|link=Living Sculpture Greybeak Reaper.png|Greybeak Reaper|link=Greybeak Reaper Tengu Caller.png|Tengu Caller|link=Tengu Caller Greenwing Razorclaw.png|Greenwing Razorclaw|link=Greenwing Razorclaw Raptorik Bladedancer.png|Raptorik Bladedancer|link=Raptorik Bladedancer Raptorik Ringmaster.png|Raptorik Ringmaster|link=Raptorik Ringmaster Stormclaw Showman.png|Stormclaw Showman|link=Stormclaw Showman Raptorik Herder.png|Raptorik Herder|link=Raptorik Herder Raptorik Wanderer.png|Raptorik Wanderer|link=Raptorik Wanderer Murkmirth Ambassador.png|Murkmirth Ambassador|link=Murkmirth Ambassador Rainbowfeather Thief.png|Rainbowfeather Thief|link=Rainbowfeather Thief Trivia *Though the Bluemoon Aviar and Renegade Aviar bear some resemblance to the Corven and Raptorik, they are not considered part of the Talonok Beastclan as they are a Kickstarter-sponsored familiar species.http://undel.tumblr.com/post/99207651527/flightdescending-i-wonder-why-aviars-didnt-get *Talonok are the smallest beastclan, about the size of a large bird of prey from Earth, such as a bearded vulture.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/41#post_11770139 *The Talonok are the ones who give the Foo (Mantled and Tigerblood) their decorative weavings. A dragon wearing the mantle of a foo is marked as a target by all Talonok. *Tengu leave Vulture Idols at ritual sites. Sources *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=61 Category:Lore Category:Beastclans